


Смой грехи мои

by Helga Winter (hwinter)



Category: White Collar
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 21:10:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/654450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwinter/pseuds/Helga%20Winter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Питер откидывается на спинку ванной и думает о лодыжке Нила. Однажды он прочитал где-то, что викторианского джентльмена мог завести взгляд, случайно брошенный на обнажённую лодыжку, и теперь он лучше понимает такую реакцию. На Ниле ошейник, метка; Питер его поймал; Питер… владеет им. Сознавать это — острое удовольствие, тут нет никаких сомнений.</i>
</p><p>Перевод фика <a href="http://janedavitt.livejournal.com/1396472.html">Wash My Sins Away</a> by <a href="http://janedavitt.livejournal.com">JaneDavitt</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Смой грехи мои

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Wash My Sins Away](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/16134) by JaneDavitt. 



> Переведено в рамках ФБ-2012 для команды White Collar.

Питер откидывается на спинку ванной и думает о лодыжке Нила. Однажды он прочитал где-то, что викторианского джентльмена мог завести взгляд, случайно брошенный на обнажённую лодыжку, и теперь он лучше понимает такую реакцию. На Ниле ошейник, метка; Питер его поймал; Питер… владеет им. Сознавать это — острое удовольствие, тут нет никаких сомнений.

В воображении он рисует себе обхватывающий тонкокостную лодыжку электронный браслет. Это неизменная удобная тяжесть — или раздражающее, трущее кожу напоминание Нилу о том, что он не сумел выиграть ни единого раунда в той игре, которую они ведут. А может, и то, и другое. Каждый раз, когда браслет снимали, Питер, не теряя времени, заменял его чем-то другим: холодными объятиями металла (часы защёлкиваются на тонком, сильном запястье Нила; как это уместно. Питер часами наблюдает за ним, изучает и узнаёт его) или следующим браслетом. При мысли о Ниле без браслета у Питера по коже шли мурашки, руки сжимались, хватаясь за воздух, вот как… почти как сейчас.

Пора перестать отдавать Нилу приказы на работе. У Питера встаёт раньше, чем он успевает договорить, рот пересыхает от желания. Нил протестует, со всей своей вежливостью и любезностью, но всегда подчиняется и уходит на поиски папки или нужных цифр, приносит Питеру кофе, который тот пробует один раз и оставляет стыть на столе.

Он дрессирует Нила, и это долгий процесс.

Но когда остывающая вода, в которой лежит Питер, мутнеет от спермы, наглядно, пусть и мимолётно напоминая, с какой лёгкостью Нил морочит ему голову — обе — Питер задумывается, а не взаимно ли это, не даёт ли он парню, которым одержим, именно то, что тот хочет.

Он поднимает голову на скрип половицы и видит Элизабет. Она наблюдает за ним с улыбкой, и ему хочется поцеловать изгиб её рта; её понимающий взгляд говорит ему, что она стоит тут уже долго и слышала, как он выдыхает не её имя, и что она хочет его, что ей нужно чувствовать его внутри, в своём жарком, влажном, требовательном естестве.

Она терпеливее Питера, но ей не придётся ждать долго, прежде чем у него снова встанет. У него никогда не возникало проблем с тем, чтобы удовлетворять их обоих, хоть и по-разному, и когда в их постели окажется не один только призрак Нила, Питер это докажет.

Он встаёт и тянется за полотенцем. Если бы перед ним с этой улыбкой стоял Нил, Питер заставил бы его принести полотенце, заставил бы вытирать себя с уважительной тщательностью, но он никогда не отдаёт приказов Элизабет. Он следует её приказам. А она хочет Нила не меньше, чем он.

Питер представляет себе Элизабет с Нилом и вздрагивает, у него твердеют соски, дыхание ускоряется и сбивается с ритма, его член наливается кровью и поднимается.

Будет хорошо. Им будет чертовски здорово…


End file.
